


Surrender Fully

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Eggpreg, Extreme Sounding, Inflation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Science Fiction, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: After crash-landing his ship, a space traveler learns why you're not supposed to visit certain planets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Zev's thoughts came back in sporadic bursts. Planet hopping. Lying on grass, wet and cold, listening to the sound of fire and his heart. Crash landing.

Oh, he'd crashed. That must've been what happened, why he was flat on his back on unfamiliar ground, staring up at unfamiliar stars while his head throbbed and the crackle of flame came from somewhere nearby.

Somehow, he managed to roll over, but he couldn't hold back a few groans of pain. His head hurt, his back hurt, his body hurt like one big bruise, muscle and bone protesting even the slightest movement. But Zev had to get up. Had to see what kind of shit he'd gotten himself into this time.

The answer? Deep shit.

His sloop was a total loss, a mass of shattered glass, twisted metal, and fire—too much fire to even think of calling for help. Fuck. What little he could see of his surroundings, he didn't recognize. The black horizon stretched out for miles, with no city lights in sight, and all he could think was, _Wow, I have really screwed up here._

He kicked a nearby rock into the darkness, and reached for the caller device in his pocket. Gone. Right. He'd lost his caller in a stupid bet with 2Q over some fight that wasn't worth betting on.

He shook his head at himself. _Deep shit_ was an understatement.

From what Zev could tell, he had two options: Sit around on his ass and hope his sloop's auto-distress signal went out like it was supposed to, or start walking, and hopefully find some kind of civilization on whatever rock he'd landed on. And figure out why he felt like he was being watched.

"Walking it is," he said to himself, and ignoring the complaints of his joints, he picked a direction and got going.

At least the quiet air was comfortable, and the ground was mostly flat. Boring. Boring was good, he thought, ignoring the crawl of an unseen gaze on his skin. Boring gave him a chance to think, to figure out a plan. You couldn't get into as much shit as he did out in the Black if you couldn't think your way out of it.

But the impact must've jarred his brain pretty good. Everything he came up with relied on the presence of other sentient beings. Rescue crews, smart people or critters on this planet, someone passing overhead and getting curious about the fire. As long as this rock wasn't Verboten, there was a decent chance of all of that.

Why was it so quiet? It wasn't right for planets to be quiet. "Silent as the grave," he mused aloud, just to hear _something_ other than his footsteps in the empty dark. Something about silence outside the Black always made his hair stand on end and his stomach feel funny. Ships made noise. Planets made noise. This planet didn't.

Zev picked up the pace, jogging toward the distant horizon. If he didn't find someone—anyone, friend or foe—soon, he was going to lose it. Maybe he was already losing it. The feeling of being watched had turned into feeling like he was being chased, but when he glanced over his shoulders, nothing was there. That just made him run faster. He ran so hard his aching body screamed, his lungs burned, his legs threatened to give way.

"I'm being ridiculous," he said, between breaths. Only, he didn't feel ridiculous. Fear spurred him on. Fear of what, he didn't know. He'd let himself feel ridiculous later.

Something grabbed him around the waist. Something big.

Zev cried out, and tried to get away. His hands found cold, slick skin, flesh that didn't yield, that dug deep into his belly, clenching so tight it hurt. He pounded his fists against the rubbery skin. With each hit, it wrapped more tightly around him, until he almost couldn't breathe, and he punched and kicked and squirmed anyway.

"Let me go, you f—"

Something thrust into his mouth, cutting off his expletive with an ugly, strangled sound. His teeth refused to sink into the thick skin, and the _thing_ slid down his throat unhindered.

Tentacle. That was a tentacle in his mouth, tasting of metal and salt and dirt as it forced its way into him, filling his mouth and his throat. He'd heard stories about this happening on the Verboten Planets, and now it was happening to him. It was going to... oh, fuck.

A prickling buzz ran along the length of the tentacle, like electricity crawling down his throat, slithering down into his gut. Something bubbled in his stomach, fizzing unpleasantly, and his limbs stopped listening to his brain. He went limp, sagging in the creature's grasp, and reality took hold.

He was going to die out here, wasn't he?

With unsettling gentleness, the creature lowered him onto his back, propping him against a boulder. It unwrapped its big tentacle, pausing to push up Zev's shirt and rub his belly. The tip of its tentacle moved easily across his midsection, aided by the slick liquid on its skin, and felt almost like an apology. Tension melted away as it pressed into his flesh, massaging his belly with the tentacle, spreading warmth throughout his insides in spite of the coolness of his touch.

But it wasn't comforting. Zev had never realized his belly was so vulnerable until it lay soft and tender beneath the creature's touch. The rubbing felt good, yes, but the creature was strong. One decent push, and it could kill him, punching through his guts like they were air. When would it do that, he wondered—after it finished having its way with him?

He didn't notice what its other tentacles were up to until he felt grass and dew on his bare skin. Bare? Where were his clothes? Where the fuck did they go? Why was he naked? He'd always thought those breeding rumors weren't true, until his own body was naked and his own legs were the ones being spread.

 _No_ , he wanted to say, as they slithered along his calves and thighs. _No_ , he wanted to shout when another small tendril took hold of his cock. He was getting hard. Why was he getting hard? What did it need his cock for? Zev tried to pull away, but couldn't move.

His heart was racing. This was bad. Was this going to do… _that_ to him? He didn't even want to think about it, not with the end of a tentacle massaging—no, _preparing_ —his belly, and another teasing the head and the slit of his cock, pushing _in_.

Zev tried to scream. Intense pain slid into his cock, brutal pressure pushing deeper, stretching a place that wasn't supposed to be stretched. It burned, starfire hot around the cold, cold tentacle. His eyes slammed shut, and in his head he was writhing and clenching his fists and toes, screaming, sobbing, doing anything to counteract the pain as he begged the monster to stop. But it didn't stop. It kept going, slipping in enough he swore he felt it in his balls.

The same electric prickle that had filled his throat crept through his cock. This was wrong, so wrong, so excruciating. Nothing felt like this, so breathtakingly raw only "wrong" could describe it. No, not just wrong—exquisite. It was an exquisite agony, perfect and painful and horrible and beautiful, and he wished he could beg for it to stop.

After an eternity, the small tentacle withdrew, leaving behind a lingering throb. Zev was exhausted, as limp as his uncooperative body, the urge to fight gone. When another tentacle slipped into his ass, it was almost a relief. There. That was a feeling he recognized.

Except it kept going. The big tentacle on his belly withdrew, while the one inside slipped deep into his guts, deeper and deeper, filling him up. A sharp stomach cramp opened Zev's eyes, and he managed to look down at his belly. He could see the thing moving inside him, distorting his flesh from the inside out, transforming the flat plane of his belly into a bloated, misshapen curve. Part of him looked round, while the rest of his midsection sagged.

That didn't last long. Soon, he was full, his belly round and swollen. It almost felt good to be so full, though it was weird and badly wrong. He wanted to press a hand to his belly, wanted to follow the strange bulge with his palms, push everything back into place, soothe the restless unease within. No, not unease—there was that buzzing feeling again, moving through his insides like a gentle, extensive shock. What was it, he wondered.

A more pressing urgency distracted him. Something else was pushing at his hole, trying to get in. Another tentacle. Zev couldn't breathe through the fear. He tried to clench himself shut, but that part of him didn't obey, either. But he couldn't hold them both. He _couldn't_. If that thing went any further, it would split him in two.

It went further.

This would be it. This would kill him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was nothing he could do but give in. And he did. He gave in to the pressure, gave in to the overwhelming feeling of another tentacle penetrating him.

He let it all happen, falling into a dazed, drugged-out state, and felt like he was floating when the bigger tentacle pulled out and something firm shot through the thin one and settled in his gut. Another round thing entered him, and another. _Eggs_ , he distantly noted. Those were eggs.

And they kept coming.

Time didn't matter anymore. Neither did numbers. Zev lost count of how many eggs went into him, and just sat back and watched his belly swell. So many eggs were inside him. Where were they even going? How long until he couldn't hold anymore?

His navel popped out, and part of him silently laughed. His belly was so big, and getting even bigger. This was surreal. It felt like it was happening to someone else. Someone else's body was being pumped full of alien eggs, someone else's belly was swelling past what should've been the bursting point.

A tentacle brushed his sweaty hair from his face, while the biggest one started rubbing his belly again. The eggs rolled and roiled inside him. It was such a weird, incredible, uncomfortable feeling. He liked and hated it all at once. Fear and distance were fading into contentment and fucked-up pride. And arousal. His cock was getting hard again.

Part of his mind protested. _This is wrong_ , it yelled. _Why aren't you fighting, you fuck?_ Zev ignored it, choosing to bask in the weight of his growing belly and the pleasure of the massage. If he could've moved or used his voice, he would've arched into the creature's touch and moaned shamelessly, would've begged the creature to take hold of his desperate cock again while he savored the feel of his round, tight belly in his hands. Fuck, he bet it felt amazing, so firm and drum-taut, so _big_. Big and obscene, full and beautiful.

Just thinking of holding his belly made him almost come. He wanted to touch it, caress it, memorize the way it felt beneath his hands. That was all he wanted to do. He _craved_ the feeling of his massive belly under his palm. His cock ached, but he didn't want to take hold of it, not unless he was pressing his hard cock to the bottom of his hard belly and jerking himself off against it.

One of the tentacles took hold of Zev's wrist, and lifted his hand to his belly.

Zev came with the force of a punch, intense and unexpectedly dry, wringing the tension from his blood, leaving him spent and shivering. He closed his eyes again, and he sagged into the afterglow, surrendering to this new, blissful feeling, thinking of the new shape of him. He was so big, so heavy, so full—almost overflowing with eggs. _His_ eggs. Those were his eggs inside him, and he loved them. His head was full of protests and lies about how much he didn't want this, about how much it hurt, but his heart knew the truth. He was happy like this.

And when the tentacles pulled out and left him lying there, naked and alone, he missed them.


End file.
